


Arguments

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Arguments

You were in some motel in Northern Texas, once again, trying to get Sam to get you home sooner. Every motel was the same thing, with the same results. You’d been able to FaceTime with Zach and Xander for about 10 minutes once you got there. It hurt not to be able to pick him up and hold him. Your heart broke when you said goodbye, just wanting to get back to your son.

The motel room door opened and slammed shut, making you jump. Looking over, you saw your twin- and she looked pissed. After yet another argument, Sam walked out to go to Dean’s room to cool off. Apparently, your personalities weren’t exactly a good combination.

You moved to get up, just to be shoved back down. She leaned forward slightly, and it was still weird having your face staring back at you. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” She hissed.

“What?” You furrowed your brows, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

She shook her head and stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you that self absorbed? You can’t see what this is doing to him? He’s trying to get to know you, and you want to take off!”

You stood up, toe to toe with her. “Excuse me?” You glared. “I want to get back to my son. I want to know he’s safe!” You spat. “And what, you think that after all is said and done we’ll be the fucking Brady Bunch?!”

“No, but you could give him a chance, okay? He just wants to get to know you.”

“He can. After I get to my kid! Why does no one realize how painful this is for me?!” You yelled back, tearing up. “I haven’t been away from my son this long in his 6 months of life. Add on to that that I was kidnapped by demons, happened to meet my father, twin, and uncle, my son is with his father, who has likely pawned him off on his mother, and I’m worried sick about if those black eyed bastards get their hands on my son!” Your fists were clenched. “You are so fucking worried about him simply getting to know me, have you once stopped to think how this feels for me? To be forced to go motel to motel with people I barely know, and I’m supposed to be okay with it? What? You want me to pretend that it’s not killing me? Want me to sit and play nice with daddy dearest? It ain’t gonna happen!”

She watched your eyes fill with tears before you went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Her eyes fell. You were right, she hadn’t thought of that.


End file.
